Stacy Plays
Stacy Plays 'is a character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode, first appearing in "A Portal to Mystery". She is voiced by Stacy Hinojosa. Overview Appearance Stacy Plays appears to have her normal Minecraft skin, which is a white and blue patterned long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and brown leather boots. She has long, brown hair and she has green eyes and appears to wear a quiver bag on her back. Personality Stacy is portrayed to be a quiet, curious, and private person who only speaks when necessary or addressed at. She seems to be quick to pass on the blame when evidence points to someone, and she's not afraid to state her opinion and stand by it. Items * Pumpkin Pie (determinant) * Pickaxe Quotes Trivia *Stacy is a popular member of the Minecraft '' YouTube Community, and has over 2 million subscribers. *Stacy is the only surviving YouTuber not to be one of the suspects for being The White Pumpkin. **However, upon finding the pre-X'd paintings, the player has the option of accusing her, with Stampy reminding Jesse that there was a painting for her. *In "'A Portal to Mystery", Stacy and Stampy's portraits are the only ones shown with them sitting on a chair. **Coincidentally, Stacy and Stampy are the only two YouTubers who always survive in Episode 6, regardless of the player's decisions. *She is one of the two YouTubers whose survival is not determinant (the other being Stampy). *At the end credits of Episode Six, her pets are listed in the "Telltale Pets" section (Page, Molly, Polly, and Milquetoast). *Stacy herself said at MineCon 2016, she had a death scene. However, that never happened in the game. **Eric Stirpe, the game's writer, stated that it was originally scheduled for Stacy to die. but this was cut due to low budget and Telltale Games couldn't afford to make that scene.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166324037736/i-remember-hearing-that-stacy-plays-said-she-was *"Stacy Plays" and "StacyPlays" are interchangeable terms. *Stacy Plays is one of the only two known YouTubers from Season 1 who also appears in Season 2, the other being Stampy Cat. Gallery Season 1 Minecraft youtubers.jpg|Stacy Plays with the other YouTubers. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Stacy Plays' portrait with the other YouTubers', Cassie Rose, Ivor, Petra, Lukas, TorqueDawg, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Mcsm ep6 YouTubers.jpg|Stacy Plays with some YouTubers at The Mansion. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Stacy Plays at the Mansion with DanTDM, Jesse, Petra, and Ivor. Taken.jpg|Stacy Plays after Lukas is taken away. Not nearly as suspicious as Lukas.png Stacy mad to Jesse.png|Stacy Plays mad to Jesse after his punching the painting she's looking on. (Determinant) Stacy Plays shocked.png Stacy, Stampy and Dan.png Jesse standing with Stacy.png Season 2 Stacy Plays' Wolf Puppy.jpg|Stacy Plays with Wink. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Stacy Plays with Jesse and Stampy Cat in "Hero in Residence". Stacy plays Give bone to jesse.png Minecraft2 2019-06-17 12-37-26.png|Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat angry to Radar. (Determinant) People Love Cake!.png Right And some people Love Pie!.png Well thank you for the help Jesse..png Stacy Smile.png Stampy Cat high five with Stacy Plays.png|Stacy Plays high-fived Stampy Cat. Stacy Plays, Radar and Stampy Cat.png Yes, terrifying!.png Who was it.png Watching the burning Zombie.png Thank goodness!.png Very Lives!.png AaB Stacy and Wink.png AaB Nice Team.png AaB Confrontation.png Horizon33 19-12-2017 9-30-16.jpg|Stacy Plays hugging Nell. References Category:Humans Category:Mansion Category:YouTubers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Apothecaries Category:Real Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Alive Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:The Ocelots